Negotiations
by Omoni
Summary: A stressful treaty council between Kyoshi and the Fire Nation has both Suki and Zuko on edge, yearning for some kind of stress relief...Suki/Zuko, pure smut.


_Writer's Note: Written as a request, this was my first foray into the pairing that is Suki/Zuko. And note how it's not just a pairing fic, but a smut fic. I have no regrets, though; they're quite a couple, if you ask me._

_

* * *

_**Warning: Occurs post-series and contains spoilers.**

It happened in between a meeting, during a brief recess. The debate between the chief of Kyoshi and the officials of the Fire Nation were getting annoying, and the tension that hung thick in the air was unnerving for both Suki and Zuko.

No matter how many times Suki tried to step in, the chief would override her words and render her speechless. His hatred and prejudice for the Fire Nation, and especially for Zuko, were too deep within his mind.

Hiding behind the curtains that led to the dais, Suki and Zuko leaned against the wall, silent and disappointed. Both were dressed in uniform proper to their station. Both were feeling desperate and frustrated and confused.

Suki's eyes flicked over to his, and she saw the dark light haunting his uneven gaze. Wordlessly, she placed a hand on his arm. He reached up and took it. It was a small gesture, but it was all either of them needed.

A touch became a caress. A caress, an embrace. It was like a dance, like a fluid sparring match, how each small gesture led to something so much more, something deeper and intense.

And then, the first kiss of many. Zuko's kiss was warm and disarming, his hands clenching hard on her hips, so hard she felt his fingers digging into her through her armour. A stab of heat shot through her and she gasped, kissing back, pressing against him so close that there was no gap between their bodies.

Against her lips, Zuko groaned, sliding his arms around her waist and sliding them down to her thighs. With a tight grip, he took hold of her thighs and tugged, his moves desperate. Suki complied in one move, jumping up and wrapping her legs around his waist hard, pushing up close against him. He pulled away from her lips, shutting his eyes and burying his face into her neck, and she shifted closer, feeling his arousal against her and feeling even more thrilled by it.

Stumbling a little, Zuko moved backwards and leaned against the wall, Suki's weight too much too hold up on his own. Suki braced herself against him, sliding her arms around his neck and shifting her body upwards. Even through her skirts she could feel how hard he was, how full with need he was, and she couldn't suppress a grin.

"Augh," Zuko hissed out, his breath hot in her ear. "More, now. _Please._"

"Be patient," Suki answered, surprised by how hoarse her own voice was. She had never lost control like this before.

Zuko didn't answer. Instead, he nibbled on the curve of her neck, his hands slipping down to the hem of her skirts and pulling them up over her legs. The feel of his calloused hands on her bare skin sent another jab of lust through her, and this time it was she who groaned and shut her eyes, and she was she who winced up against him, her thighs squeezing onto his hips harder.

"Damn," she gasped out into his ear, biting down on his earlobe a little between words. "You play dirty."

"Ah," Zuko responded, his fingers trailing upwards, tugging against the layers of clothing to land on skin beneath. "More," he demanded.

"Bossy," she snickered, bracing herself against him again and spreading her legs wider, so that she could feel the very tip of his erection brush against her most intimate parts. She sighed deeply, the feeling a sweet kind of torture, and Zuko seemed to involuntarily buck against her, pushing himself a little closer to her.

"Killing me," Zuko stammered, his voice muffled as his lips crashed into hers once more. His tongue darted out and met hers, the slippery warmth sending shivers up her spine, all while one of his hands finally managed to sneak past the armour braced against her chest and brush against a hardened nipple.

Suki made a little noise, something like a cry and a whimper mixed together, and she saw Zuko grin, his eyes flashing. He pulled away from her lips and nuzzled the other side of her neck, bucking his hips against hers again, his fingertips tickling down across her ribs before going back to her nipple.

"Shit," she grated out, discovering the tables had indeed turned. "_Yes_." She jerked away, jumping down him his waist and to the floor, her legs shaking horribly with her need. He started to protest, but was cut off when her hands reached forward, one hand stroking his erection through his robes, the other trying to find some way to get them out of the way so that she could actually touch him.

"Thing's like a dress," she muttered, and Zuko snorted out a laugh, his eyes shut and his head leaned back against the wall. "It _is_ a dress," he replied, "sort of."

"Get it _off_," she answered, tugging harder.

"Who's bossy now?"

Suki glared up at him, but she smiled. "Do you want me or not?"

"Oh, you really have to ask when you have your hand where it is?"

Those were the last coherent words spoken by either of them for a long time. As the officials filed back into the councilroom, wondering where the Fire Lord and the Kyoshi Leader were, Suki's hands had finally managed to pull up the robes high enough to grab onto Zuko's cock, her gloved fingers gripping hard and tight as they pumped up and down. Zuko held onto her shoulders _hard_, his face a mask of desperation and want, his hips moving with each move she made, her name on his lips as he grew closer and closer.

As the murmurs of the officials and the Kyoshi natives grew steadier with confusion, Zuko's patience snapped, and he grabbed onto Suki with renewed passion, holding her close and kissing her hard. She purred, deep from her throat, kissing back, her hand stilled for a moment in distraction. Zuko took advantage of that and tugged her hand away, moving her so that they switched positions; now it was she against the wall, and Zuko was the one who pressed himself close between her legs, his hands dragging up her skirts roughly.

He reached up, slipping his fingers around her panties, pushing them aside, and deep within her core, bringing a gasp of desire from her lips. Her hands reached up into his hair, pulling a little and bringing some of it from its topknot, but it only intensified the passion of the moment.

"Zuko,_ shit, now_!" Suki hissed, her voice so thick with passion that her words barely came out. Zuko pulled his fingers away slowly, lingering, and she fought the urge to bite him. He reached down, hiked up his robes, and moved in close, gripping onto his cock and brushing the head up against her. She moaned, shifting her hips up closer, and with a shared gasped, both felt a sweet sort of pain as the head of his cock managed to push in, just a bit.

Zuko buried his face into her hair, his eyes shut, and Suki's fingers dug into his hair harder. Without another word, he gripped onto her hips, pushed her up against the wall hard, and thrust into her, all the way, fast and deep. Suki gasped, moving up to take him in, feeling the heat and the hardness of him deep within her, and she bit her lip to keep herself from shouting out his name.

Quite suddenly, the fires within the councilroom flared, bringing the attention of all that resided within. Confusion and wariness seemed to increase, but Zuko and Suki had no way of knowing any of this. Zuko's frenzied thrusts were getting harder and faster with each second, and Suki was reaching the edge far faster than she could have ever imagined.

She came first, unable to suppress the shrill shout of his name as she crested. Her fingers dug into his hair, but her gloves lessened the sting of her nails. She staggered a little, feeling herself shake and almost lose her balance, but Zuko held her, slowing his pace to make it last as she rode it out, her head thrown back.

When she was calmer, Zuko leaned in and kissed her lips softly. She opened her eyes, the colour glazed over, and he smiled. His fingers dug into her hips again, and without any warning, he moved, hard and fast, and she was lost in it, feeling nothing else but his cock buried deep within her, hearing nothing else but his sharp gasps and cries of her name.

It took a few more moments, but when he came, it was intense, He shuddered, gripping hard onto her, burying his face into her chest and keening a little. She gasped and shut her eyes, leaning back and taking it all in, feeling him soften within her, feeling his entire body tremble with release.

The fires flared, then died. Everyone within the councilroom was beyond bemused by now.

Slowly, Zuko pulled away, helping Suki down off the wall. After a brief moment of cleaning themselves up (both intimately and otherwise; Zuko's hair and Suki's makeup were in need of touch-ups), they just held each other closely, sighing deeply. The tension, the frustration of the entire day that both were so sure would consume them into insanity, seemed like nothing, now.

"Thank you," Zuko whispered into her ear.

Suki smiled. "Thank _you_," she replied.

When they finally returned to the dais, everyone was shocked to see how calm and relaxed they appeared to be. But neither Kyoshi Leader nor Fire Lord seemed to notice, nor did they offer an explanation.

Negotiations went far smoother afterward.


End file.
